Vehicle exhaust systems often include one or more sensors for detecting the characteristics of the exhaust gas flowing therein. For instance, exhaust systems typically include one or more oxygen sensors for detecting oxygen content flowing within the exhaust system. These sensors can provide corresponding signals to the engine control unit (ECU), and the ECU can utilize the signals for controlling operation of the engine or for other purposes.
Typically, these sensors extend through an opening in the exhaust pipe and into the flow of exhaust gas. For instance, these sensors are often positioned adjacent the inner wall of the exhaust pipe. Thus, the readings from these sensors can depend on the flow conditions generally adjacent the inner wall of the pipe.